Oslo Opera House
The Oslo Opera House is a modern designed opera house in Oslo, Norway. Built in 2003-2007, the building is one of the newest buildings in Oslo, and has won many awards for its design. The angled roof allowes people to walk from the base and to the top of the roof to enjoy the panoramic wiews of the fjord. The opera hall is covered by an oakwall, carved to look like a curtain. The building also supports a glass panorama window, 5800 hancarved crystals for decoration, a translation screen, and it's own small art gallery. Just outside, in the docks, another artwork decorates the harbour. Made mainly by steel and glass, this piece of art stands on it's own island and greets the tourist to Oslo. Now, no human beeing shall ever be greeted by the sigt of the opera house, nor enjoy the spectacular shows inside the oaken hall. Will the opera house stand the test of time? 1 Month after Peo ple: Norways main way to produce power is through water power plants. The plants don't need humans to refill fuel and can keep the translators on. Hovewer, no one is no longer needed of a translator. Average 1 month after people, the plants will shut down all over Norway. When no one uses the power, the plant automaticly shuts down. The translator screen has translated it's last show. Now it's silent... forever. 20 Years after People: The harsh weather of Norway has attacked the building and shattered the giant glass windows. Carpets, paintings and seats all rot without their protection from rain. The oaken wall surrounding the opera hall is also rotting, but is holding for now. 22 Years after People: Exposed to weather, the oak don't last long. Soon, it breaks away from the outer walls and crushes the entire hall. The rest of the building, hovewer it totally intact. This is due the building to be built by white granite, italian marble and aluminium, some of the most corrosion restistant materials. The pillars that holds the angled roof up has little to fear, except the weather. The arwork in the harbor is having a harder fight. It's made of metals and is constantly beeing attacked by the sea. The glass has for long been gone, and only the metal frame is lasting the fight. 50 Years after People: Pieces of the artwork breaks away from the main part. Soon, the middle part of the artworks fails and collapses, bringing the others with it to the bottom of the fjord. 2000 Years after People: While Oslo is mostly ruins, the Opera House is still standing. But the building has almost totally been sunk under water. When the power plants of Norway didn't use water, the water built up in the artifictial lakes and flooded the rivers of Norway. This flood hovewer, might save the building from collapse. Now, under the water aquatic plants begin to grow and soon the entire structure is covered by vegitation. 1 Million Years after People: During the many Ice Ages the Earth has vitnessed, the Opera House looks just like a stone formation after it's comeback from the water. Category:Structures that refuse to collapse